Extrapolation
by 2GrinningGirls
Summary: Tony licks his lips. "Do you want to watch the rest of the movie?" he asks in a strained tone. "No," Steve says, kissing him again. Sequel to Standard Deviation. Steve/Tony. College AU.


**Extrapolation**

**Statistically Significant Verse Part 2**

By jennagrins and karengrins

Notes: This is the sequel to Standard Deviation. It starts immediately after SD. It's probably plotless enough that you can read it without the first part but we highly recommend reading SD first. Enjoy!

* * *

Tony pulls Steve in, kisses him, catches Steve's bottom lip between his teeth and tugs gently. Steve's fingers tighten in Tony's shirt to pull him closer and deepen the kiss, but Tony pulls back before he can.

He says "Wait, you only do relationships," and Steve's heart plummets.

"Yes…" Steve draws the word out. He's joking, right? Tony can't be serious. Steve searches his face for a sign but Tony's eyes are dark with no sign of humour. Well, this was short-lived. He almost wants to laugh. After all the uncertainty and heartache he's gone through over the last week wondering if Tony could possibly return his feelings it never occurred to him that that wouldn't be enough. That Tony's fear of commitment would end this thing between them before it even starts.

He can't do a friends with benefits thing with Tony, he knows. He likes him way too much for that.

It'd wreck him.

"I don't do relationships. This is terrible," Tony says, confirming Steve's worst fear and Steve feels something inside of him crumple. He's not sure which is worse: when he thought Tony could never like him or now, knowing Tony likes him and still doesn't want to be with him. Steve pulls back, tries to fix his face into something resembling understanding and hopes that he can get over his terrible disappointment enough to salvage their friendship when Tony pulls him in close again—what?—and then Tony's saying "No, you don't understand. The horrible part, darlin', is that I want to with you."

Steve stops, tries to wrap his head around the idea that Tony is saying he can have this, that he wants this too, even as he feels the smile break across his face. His breath hitches in his chest as Tony calling him darlin' registers.

"You asking me out on a date, Stark?" he teases, giddy and almost afraid to believe that he's this lucky.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Tony says with a smile, and wow, it looks like Steve really is that lucky after all. "So what do you think?"

Steve didn't think he could grin any wider but, at those words, he's pretty sure he somehow manages it. Of course he wants to. He crushes their mouths together, lets his passion answer for him. God, _Tony_.

Kissing Tony is different than anything he's ever done before. The hands that clutch at his arms and pull him close are strong and calloused, not at all like the hands that have touched him like this before. Nothing like girls' hands. And it's new and strange and delightful, the way Tony's beard scratches at his face as they kiss. Even the way Tony kisses is different. God, all of it is driving Steve absolutely crazy. He'd dreamed of this, fantasized about it, but until he had Tony in his arms like this, he couldn't be sure whether he'd actually like it.

He does. He _so_ does.

He feels like there's not enough air in the room. Like he's drowning. Like he won't ever get enough of Tony and his kisses. The feel of Tony under his arms, the way he licks into his mouth, the beard burn tingling along his jaw…it's all making Steve's head swim with desire, making his fingers clench and his toes curl, and he can barely think past the haze of want.

And God help him, but Tony seems to feel the same way. He makes sexy little noises when Steve sucks on his tongue, presses into his touch when Steve skates his hands down his back. God, he just wants to touch and feel him all over. He wants—

Tony's phone starts ringing and he breaks the kiss. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," he says, pulling away from Steve to jam his hand into his pocket and pull out his phone.

"You're going to answer that?" Steve acts with a touch of incredulity. If his phone started ringing right now, the only reason he'd be going for it would be so that he could smash it against the wall.

"It's Pepper," Tony sighs, casting Steve an apologetic look. "If I miss too many of her calls, she just shows up." Tony settles back in next to Steve.

"Heya, Pepper-pot. …Yeah, he's here," says Tony, giving Steve a quick smile. "We talked. Things went…well." Steve raises an eyebrow at him. "It went extremely well. …No, you do not get to say you told me so. You told me nothing." Steve gives Tony a confused look but Tony waves him off. What are they talking about? "Whatever." Tony chuckles. "Anyway, remember how I said he was here? Well, he still is." There's a long pause and Steve is pretty sure he can hear Pepper laughing. "Right. I'll talk to you later, Pep. Bye."

Tony hangs up the phone, then turns to Steve. "Um, so," he says.

"Pepper?" Steve asks.

"Yep."

"How is she?"

"She's good."

Steve nods invitingly but Tony doesn't offer anything more. He feels awkward now, the interruption making him unsure. What do they do now? He'd really like to kiss Tony again but the moment is gone and the look Tony's giving him is considering, nothing of the dark-eyed desire he'd exhibited earlier.

"So…" Tony drawls.

Steve rubs a hand over the denim of his jeans slowly. Was it always so quiet in here? "I think we were going to play video games?" Steve says to fill the silence and then mentally kicks himself.

"Right," Tony says, getting up and heading over to the entertainment cabinet. "What're you in the mood for?" He picks up a couple of the games and looks them over.

Kissing you again, Steve doesn't say. "Um." The truth is, he really doesn't feel like playing video games at all. Why did he say that?

"We could watch a movie instead," Tony offers. "Dark Knight Rises just came out. I bet we can get it on demand. Have you seen it yet?"

"Yeah, but I'd watch it again." It's not exactly what he had in mind but at least he won't have to concentrate on winning races or killing zombies. He's honestly not sure he could focus on anything right now.

"Great, me too." Tony flips off the lights before dropping down on the couch again. He sits close, his thigh pressing up against Steve's, but he doesn't look at him, reaching for the remote instead. He fiddles with it for half a minute and then the movie starts up.

"Popcorn?" Steve suggests, trying not to squirm in his seat.

"You don't want the chips you brought?"

"Oh, right," Steve says, reddening. They're sitting right in front of him. How did he forget? "I guess, you know, movies, popcorn. They just go together."

Tony turns then and quirks a smile. "Sorry. Love to help you out there, jujube, but I don't have any. It's cute how you keep thinking my kitchen is going to have things, though."

"Right."

Steve leans forward and snags the bowl, setting it on his lap. The first half of the movie passes in relative silence. The action is pretty intense and doesn't invite much in the way of conversation. Steve is very aware of the warmth of Tony's leg where it's pressed against his, and the press of Tony's arm when he leans into him to snag a handful of chips.

They're about two-thirds of the way through when Tony pauses the movie and stands up, flicks on the lights. Steve blinks against the sudden brightness.

"Need to use the little boy's room," Tony says by way of explanation, "and take a piss."

Steve lets out a little laugh at that, but realizes that his beer is gone and his bladder's pretty full too. Tony finishes first and is back on the couch with two fresh beers when he returns. Steve sits down and Tony passes him a bottle.

Steve expects Tony to resume the movie but instead he sits there, eyeing Steve speculatively before asking "This isn't some kind of Stockholm Syndrome thing, right?"

Steve coughs violently as he chokes on his beer. "What?"

"Just covering my bases. People have turned to all kinds of strange coping mechanisms to be able to put up with me."

"Like developing a crush on you?" Steve asks. Tony's playing this like he's joking, but there's something in his eyes that makes Steve wonder how much Tony's covering up real vulnerability here.

"Yeah, like that. Honestly, I never thought you'd be interested in me in a million years."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Steve asks. Is Tony crazy? Or maybe he just hasn't looked in a mirror recently. "You're awesome and not too hard on the eyes either," he adds in a teasing tone.

"And male," Tony adds evenly.

"I had noticed that."

"It's just – I thought you were straight. Like ramrod. Like straight as an arrow, as a ruler, straight as Colbert's game face before he got his own show!"

"Well, clearly not since I like you."

"Steve," Tony says seriously, "am I the first guy you've liked?"

"Does it matter?"

"I just want to make sure this is something you really want." He gives Steve a long look. "When did you realize you liked guys?"

Steve's skin prickles at that. "Come on, you're really not sure if I want you after earlier? And anyway, it's not like you come across as Mr. Bisexual."

Tony chuckles. "It wasn't some kind of dark secret. You _assumed_ I was straight." He gives Steve a pointed look and picks up his beer.

Steve crosses his arms. "Oh please. I had to find out you were into guys from Thor. From _Thor_, Tony!"

Tony almost spews his drink. "Oh my god, that's hilarious. Did I hit on him or something?"

Tony's laughter eases some of the anxiety Steve's feeling. "He didn't mention anything. Should I be worried?" he asks with a raised eyebrow, but can't help the quirk of his lips.

"You have nothing to worry about, sweetpea. Trust me," Tony says, leaning in and sliding his hand up Steve's knee.

"Have you always been into guys?" Steve asks, leaning into the touch. "You never said."

Tony looks thoughtful as he drums his fingers on Steve's thigh. "I figured it out in high school. I had the hugest fascination with this guy in my senior chemistry class. I dunno, and then one day I realized that I liked him. But liking Tyler Young didn't make me like Nicole Pennington any less so I figured I must be bi." Tony shrugs like it's no big deal, like figuring it out was as easy as long division.

"Nicole Pennington?" he asks, picking up his beer and taking a casual swallow.

"Oh, yes," sighs Tony. "Young love. She was eighteen, I was thirteen—"

"That's creepy."

"You didn't let me finish."

Steve tries not to laugh. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"She didn't know I was alive. I tried talking to her once and she thought I was her friend's younger brother. It was tragic."

"I'm sure you were heartbroken," Steve says, attempting to keep a straight face and failing miserably.

Tony nods solemnly at him. "Cried for weeks," he says, nudging Steve with his shoulder and they both laugh. Tony's hand stills on his leg and he asks seriously, "So what about you? Like I said, I didn't think you were into guys."

"It was a bit of a surprise," Steve says honestly.

"I bet."

"Are you seriously worried that I'm not into you?"

Tony dodges the question with a shrug. "When did you realize?"

Steve sighs. "Two weeks ago, alright?" He blushes a little, more embarrassed by his behaviour than by his feelings.

"At the movies?" asks Tony with disbelief.

Clearly Tony isn't getting just how into him Steve is. Steve puts his beer down and takes pity on him.

"You were cracking jokes and I turned to look at you and I just thought 'God, Tony's gorgeous,' and I wanted to turn to you, like this," he turns to Tony, and very deliberately puts his right hand on Tony's leg. "And I wanted to touch your face, like this." He cups Tony's cheek with his left hand. Tony swallows, lifts his eyes to meet Steve's, and Steve sees hope and desire swimming there. "And I wanted to kiss you, like this." Tony's eyes flutter closed and Steve captures Tony's mouth in a languid kiss. The kiss is soft, delicate, almost like Tony is savouring the feeling of Steve's lips on his. Steve ends the kiss gently, but stays close, and whispers "And I realized that what I feel for you goes way past friendship."

Tony licks his lips. "Do you want to watch the rest of the movie?" he asks in a strained tone.

"_No_," Steve says, kissing him again.

Tony moans "Oh thank god" against his lips before kissing him again fiercely. Steve's mouth slides along Tony's jaw, his lips tingling from the burn of Tony's beard, before he moves down to suck heated kisses into his neck. Tony hisses and groans, clutching at Steve. "You know," he says, gasping, "we don't have to – _ah_ – move any faster than you want. Just kissing is fine, more than fine."

Steve pauses and pulls back to look at Tony. "Um, sure. If that's what you want."

"What do you want?" Tony asks, eyes flicking over Steve's face. "Let me guess. You haven't thought about it?"

Steve feels his face burn as he recalls just how much he's thought about what he'd like to do to Tony, have Tony do to him over the last two weeks. How he's wanted to explore Tony's body with his fingers, have Tony's hands on him, Christ, have his _mouth_ on him. The look of sympathetic understanding on Tony's face gives way to wide eyes before he's smirking again.

"Oh my god, you have, haven't you? You've thought about it."

"Maybe a little bit," Steve admits.

"Oh fuck," Tony says. "Okay then. Forget I said anything."

He pulls Steve's head back down to his neck, and Steve goes happily, running his lips from Tony's ear to his collarbone before sucking a kiss there. He slides his hands up Tony's back, feels Tony's shirt move with the motion and he breaks away to look, to see the way it hitches up to expose Tony's stomach. God, he's so unbelievably sexy. And he's Steve's for the taking. He still can't believe he can have this. That Tony's letting him.

Steve trails his lips back up to Tony's mouth, and Tony kisses him hungrily, brings his hands up to cup the back of Steve's head and hold him there. Steve lets his hands wander, lets his fingers ghost over the soft skin of Tony's side. He teases his hands under the hem, runs them up the smooth planes of Tony's back. Tony shivers against him. Steve pulls him close.

"I'm crazy about you," Steve says against Tony's lips.

Tony pulls away, looks at him with wondering eyes, then runs his hands down Steve's chest. His eyes track the movement before he dips his head to suck at Steve's neck, just above his collar.

Steve shudders with want.

"Off," Tony orders, tugging up Steve's shirt. Steve pulls it off carelessly, sees the way Tony's eyes take him in, go impossibly dark. "Fuck, Steve." Tony runs his hands over Steve's bare chest, raising goosebumps as he goes. One hand presses over Steve's heart, while the other travels up to cup his jaw. Tony runs his thumb over Steve's bottom lip. Steve kisses it. "Do you have any idea how fucking hot you are?"

Like Tony's one to talk.

"C'mon," Steve says, pushing Tony's hands away so he can pull at his clothing instead. Tony's eyes flicker to his face questioningly. Steve likes the way Tony's hands feel on his skin—okay, he _really_ likes it—but he wants to touch too, wants to see more of olive skin and tightly corded muscle, more of the body that's been tempting him for so long. Longer than he even realized. He grabs the bottom of Tony's shirt and pulls. "Your turn."

"Yeah," Tony says, grinning. He whips his shirt off, sends it sailing through the air with a flourish. Steve doesn't see where it lands, he's too busy staring at the gorgeous expanse of skin Tony's laid out for his greedy eyes. He licks dry lips. _God_. He's not sure what shows in his face but Tony grabs him and pulls him into another kiss that's messy and desperate and he's got Tony's bare skin under his hands and oh god, _yes_…

Steve pushes Tony down into the couch cushions, follows down after him, not breaking the kiss. And Tony, god, Tony's hard where he's pressed against his hip. Steve's hard too, and this proof of just how much Tony wants him breaks some reserve of control Steve hadn't even realized he was holding onto. He needs – he needs more. He needs to touch, to feel Tony for himself. He lets his hand skim down Tony's side before curling in to press against his dick.

Tony breaks the kiss to hiss "Yes. Fuck."

Oh sweet Jesus, his hand is on Tony's cock. His dick twitches painfully against straining denim at the thought. He can feel how hot and hard Tony is, even through his pants, and it's like nothing he's ever felt before, not from this end. He wants more. Steve moves his mouth down to Tony's neck, sucks at the sensitive skin by Tony's ear, and revels in the scratch of Tony's goatee against his cheek. He likes it, the constant reminder that this is _Tony_ he's doing this with.

"Can I?" Steve murmurs into soft skin.

"Can you—oh fuck, _yes_," Tony says. "I think I'll die if you don't."

Steve grins down at him. "Well we wouldn't want that," he says, pulling back to sit on his haunches so he can get Tony's jeans off.

Their hands tangle going for the button, getting in each other's way. Steve's hands are shaking a little with excitement, so he backs off to let Tony do it. It takes Tony a few tries and Steve realizes he's not the only one overwhelmed that this is actually happening.

Tony wants this as much as he does, he realizes, as a new flush of warmth spreads through his chest.

And then he's throwing Tony's jeans on the floor and Tony's kicking off his socks. And then he has Tony looking up at him in nothing but his boxers. He hooks his fingers in his waistband, Tony lifts his hips to help, and then…then Tony's naked.

Oh god.

Steve bites his lip against the sight of Tony laid out before him like the sexiest kind of present and looks away while he tries to get himself under some kind of control. He's not going to embarrass himself by coming in his pants, but he's dangerously close. It's been a long time and Tony's…_god_. He adjusts himself, then looks back to see Tony gazing up at him through half-lidded eyes. Steve takes hold of Tony's cock, watches as Tony's eyes slit shut.

He can't help the low, pleased sound he makes at finally having Tony in hand, but it's drowned out by Tony's impossibly sexy groan. "_Steve_."

Steve's cock jerks at hearing Tony say his name like – like _that_. He swallows against the heady rush of arousal and focuses on Tony instead. He strokes experimentally, learning the feel of him, enjoying the contrast of Tony being so solid here while his skin is so soft. He rubs his thumb over the head, spreads the pre-come that's gathered there. Tony's hips jerk roughly.

"Fuck," he says.

"You like that?" Steve asks.

"Yes, but not too much," he says, breath coming in pants. "Sensitive."

"Okay," Steve says, resuming his rhythmic stroking, twisting his hand on the downstroke, the same way he likes it.

"Oh – oh," Tony sighs. "Yeah, yeah, like that."

Steve leans back in to kiss Tony, deep and messy, keeping up the easy rhythm he's got going with his hand. Steve holds himself up with one arm while he strokes Tony with his other hand, trying to concentrate on making Tony feel good and not on rubbing himself off against Tony's hip, but it's hard with Tony's tongue in his mouth and his cock in his hand and his choked off moans in his ears.

"F-f-fuck," Tony hisses against his lips. "Fuck, Steve, honey, I – I'm gonna—"

"Yeah, c'mon," Steve says. "I want to see you. You're so sexy like this. Let me see you come."

He recaptures Tony's mouth with his and Tony gasps into him as his hips stutter under Steve and his fists clench on Steve's shoulders and then he's groaning long and low and covering Steve's hand with his come.

Steve stares down at where Tony lays panting. Oh god. Oh wow. He made Tony come. He looks down at the proof covering his hand and…wow. Their clothing is strewn all over the room and he doesn't want to wipe his hand off on the couch. And he's kind of curious… He brings his hand up to his mouth, tastes _Tony_. His cock twitches in his pants at the thought. At the taste. It's nothing he ever thought of wanting before, he's never even tried his own, but it's Tony and so he of course he wants to. Tony tastes salty and a little more bitter than the girls he's been with, but the taste isn't unpleasant.

"Oh Jesus fuck," Tony groans, eyes blown wide. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Don't pretend you don't know exactly what you're doing to me," Tony says. He pulls Steve down, kisses him forcefully. Steve is totally down with this. He's unbearably hard after that, grinds into Tony helplessly, and he knows he's making little choked off cries as Tony slides his tongue into his mouth like he's chasing his taste. And then Steve can't help but let out a high-pitched whine and it'd be totally embarrassing except he's too far gone because Tony's hand is inside his pants.

"Oh god," Steve breaks away to duck his head into Tony's neck. He can't concentrate on kissing when Tony's hand is moving on him like this. And the angle's wrong and his pants are getting in the way and it's not enough, shouldn't be enough, but it's _so good_ he's actually light-headed with it. He tries to muffle the noises he's making, but he's failing miserably and then no, no, no, Tony's hand is gone. He opens his eyes—when had he closed them?—to look down at Tony. Did he do something wrong? Why'd Tony stop? But Tony's hands have moved to his hips, pulling him higher, and then Tony's pulling at his jeans and it takes him a second to realize he's talking.

"—these off," Tony insists and _oh_, Steve finally gets it. "C'mon, pudding, I wanna get a look at you. "

Tony arches up, sucks Steve's nipple, and Steve is too busy gasping loudly and clenching at Tony desperately to notice as Tony pushes his underwear and pants down together in one smooth go. And then oh – oh, this is much better. Tony's hand is back on him, moving in sure, confident strokes and he's still working Steve's nipple with his mouth and oh shit those are Tony's teeth sending jolts of pleasure across his body and shit, shit, shit Steve's not gonna last—

It's all Steve can do to hold himself up as his climax takes him. "Ah—" he hisses, as wave after wave of pleasure rocks through him, and then his arms give out and he's collapsing onto Tony. Steve lays against him, panting into his neck and trembling. Holy… Tony – he – they – he and Tony… Oh god. Wow. Steve focuses on getting his breath back. It's several minutes while his brain comes back online and the afterglow fades enough that he realizes Tony's taking shallow little breaths beneath him. "Am I crushing you?" Steve asks.

"You're okay," Tony murmurs. His hands are moving over his back in light, soothing strokes. Steve relaxes into it. And then Tony pushes up against him and maybe not so soothing because Tony's—oh god, he's—Tony's _hard_ again.

"Already?" Steve teases.

"In case you missed the memo," Tony says, rubbing against him shamelessly, "I _really_ want you."

"God, Tony," Steve groans as his dick twitches in interest and it is way too soon for that. He lifts up, sees Tony's belly covered in his come and can't help but whimper at the sight. Then again… "Can we—"

"Wanna go to my room?" Tony asks, waggling his eyebrows.

"God, _yes_."

They scramble off the couch and Steve almost falls on his face with his jeans around his ankles. But geeze, Tony's room. Naked. Together. In Tony's room. Steve can't help being excited. Tony laughs and holds him up as Steve kicks them off. He holds on for balance, and then can't seem to let go—Tony's skin under his fingertips and he can feel the solid play of muscle underneath that smooth skin and yeah, Steve's definitely not letting go—as they head down the hallway. To Tony's room. Yes. _Yes_.

Steve manhandles Tony all the way into the bedroom and down onto the bed. Under other circumstances he'd want to look around, see what information he can glean from being in Tony's private space like this. But not when he has Tony like this, naked and willing under his hands, stealing kisses from him as they tumble onto the bed in a mess of limbs. He doesn't think he'll ever get enough of this—Tony's mouth on his, his weight resting comfortably on top of him, his cock nestling against Steve's hip like the dirtiest kind of promise.

Then Tony sits up so that he's straddling Steve. What he loses in body contact is more than made up for in the view: the tight planes of Tony's chest, slender but strong, set off by his tiny brown nipples; the sparse black hair trailing down his lower abdomen, spattered with Steve's come (_fuck_); and of course, Tony's cock, hard and long and dripping with pre-come. Steve's hands settle onto the curve of Tony's hips, holding on tightly. Tony is eyeing him carefully and Steve feels the flush spreading across his cheeks and down his chest at the realization that he's been caught out staring. But Tony just gives him a blinding smile and starts running his hands across Steve's chest. It feels like Tony's spreading fire with his fingertips, the flush of embarrassment giving way to the flush of arousal, desire rising with every searching stroke. There's something desperate in Tony's eyes.

"Kiss me," Steve breathes, lifting up his head to meet Tony partway.

"Yeah," says Tony, ducking his head down and obliging him.

This is perfect, Steve thinks. Tony above him, in his arms, lips on lips, skin on skin. Utterly perfect. He's completely lost to the rhythm of the kiss when Tony slides a hand between them to grip Steve's dick, pulls back as Steve gasps in pleasure to whisper "Let me suck you" into Steve's ear.

"Oh god," Steve moans.

"Is that a yes?" Tony asks and goddamnit Steve can _feel_ his smirk against his cheek before Tony slides down his body.

"How is that even a quest—" Steve inhales sharply as Tony nips at his collarbone before sliding lower. He presses wet kisses along Steve's shoulder and down his chest. He feels the tickle of Tony's goatee as he sucks at the tender flesh below his hipbone. Tony runs his hands along Steve's stomach to his hips, this time kissing the inside of his thigh. Steve's whole body feels too warm and he's pretty sure he's sweating as Tony keeps him squirming in anticipation.

Steve risks looking down, sees Tony poised above him, feels his warm breath on his now painfully hard cock and can't help but moan, "_Please_."

"You're so gorgeous," Tony says reverently.

"Tony—_oh_," Steve chokes as warm, wet heat engulfs him. "Oh my god."

Tony's tongue laves the underside of his cock, swirling around the head as he drags his mouth up Steve's length before taking him deep again. Steve's breath is coming in hard, desperate pants. Tony just feels so – god – so freaking good. It's hot and wet and _tight_ and Jesus Christ he's come once already, he shouldn't be this close this soon.

Tony takes him in deep, he can feel his cock nudging the back of his throat and Steve shudders, fingers clenching uselessly at his side with the need to _hold on_. Tony settles into a tortuously slow rhythm, dragging his mouth over Steve's cock again and again. Steve's so close that coming is an inevitability but the slow, slow pace Tony's set up draws it out, builds it up so that it feels like millenniums have passed while he rides the edge of ecstasy.

"_Tony_ – Tony, I'm – god, I'm – I'm going to come," Steve hisses out in warning.

Tony's rhythm doesn't falter, doesn't change, slowly but steadily pulling Steve closer and closer to orgasm and then over the cliff. Tony sucks hard as he pulls up, pulling Steve's climax from his body in almost painfully good spurts. Steve's pretty sure he loses control of his hips there, pushing up into that slick heat as he writhes in his completion before sagging down into the bed.

"_Oh god_."

"How was that?" Tony purrs as he crawls up Steve's body.

Steve hears the words as though underwater as he floats on Tony's bed, boneless and so, so sated. He tries to answer him, tell him how amazing that was and how he's feeling right now, but when he tries, his answer is not actually made up of words so much as incomprehensible noises. He forces his eyes open when he feels Tony's face hovering above his, and takes in his wide, proud smile. Steve struggles to make his arms obey him, instead of flopping on the bed uselessly like every bone in his body wants to do. When his body is finally willing to cooperate, he grabs Tony by the shoulders, drags him into an open-mouthed, sloppy kiss. Tony moans shamelessly into the kiss and an idea occurs to Steve.

Before he can hesitate, Steve pushes Tony off of him and onto his back, pushes him down into the bed and then clambers on top of him.

"My turn," he murmurs, kissing his way down Tony's body. Trepidation be damned, he wants to try this.

"Oh," Tony sighs, every last trace of smugness leaving him all at once. "Steve, are you – god, are you really going to—" Steve sucks a wet kiss into the hollow of Tony's hipbone. "Oh fuck _yes_, please – please, baby—"

Tony begging undoes something inside of Steve, releases something hot and wanting in Steve's belly. He looks down at Tony's cock, straining up for his attention, so swollen it's almost purple. He really wants to make Tony feel good, wants to take him apart and leave him incoherent and satisfied. He just…doesn't really know what he's doing. He can do this, he tells himself, leaning in and taking a deep breath. Tony whimpers.

"You tease, god, why are you such a tease—" Tony grabs at Steve's shoulders desperately. Steve gives his cock a tentative lick and Tony lifts half off the bed. "Oh Jesus fuck!"

"You like that?" Steve smirks to cover up the nerves knotting in his stomach. He doesn't actually know what he's doing here. Tony was so good at sucking him, he knows Tony has a lot more experience than he does. It's not like he's ever given a blow job before. What if he gags or accidentally gets Tony with his teeth or finds some other way to mess this up?

"You tease," Tony groans, fingers tangling in Steve's hair, oblivious to his apprehension.

He pushes it down and ducks his head to lick at Tony again, enjoys the whine Tony makes. He's not sure what he was expecting, but Tony just tastes of clean skin with a hint of salt, so he gathers up his courage, wraps his hand around the base of Tony's cock and guides him into his mouth. He gives the head an experimental suck that has Tony's fingers tightening in his hair before he slides his mouth down to meet with his fist. He tries to remember what girls have done to him, what felt good. He moves his mouth and hand together a couple of times. Tony lets little whines escape from the back of his throat as he works, so he figures he must be doing something right and keeps at it.

He likes it, he decides. The weight of Tony on his tongue, the stretch of his lips, the power he feels in making Tony sound like he's lost control like that. He hadn't been sure he would like it, but he does.

That he likes blowing Tony is a bit of a surprise, but that Tony doesn't stop talking during it is not.

"—fuck, yeah, like that, oh Steve, _fuck_, you feel so fucking good, oh god where did you learn to suck cock – oh my fucking god I can't even – yes, Jesus, fuck, don't stop, Steve, _Steve_, Jesus Christ, please don't stop, you feel so good – I'm so – oh, _oh_, right there, _please_, I'm so close – oh fuck, fuck, fuck, _Steve_—"

Steve wants to finish him off properly, like Tony had done for him, he does. He knows how much better it feels. But at the last second he panics, worries that he'll choke or make an idiot of himself some other way. So he pulls back and finishes Tony with his hand as he breaks off his dirty talk, gasping and panting through his orgasm, shooting all over himself.

Tony doesn't comment on that at all as he lays back on the bed with his eyes closed, covered in come and looking debauched and relaxed and, Steve realizes when Tony opens his eyes and looks at him, _happy_.

"Okay, please tell me we are doing that again," Tony says as he wipes the mess from his cock and belly with the sheet.

Steve crawls up to lay beside him. He doesn't ask if that was okay, if Tony liked it. He feels shy in a way that he can't quite explain, so instead he just smiles and says "I guess it depends on that date you take me on."

Tony laughs and leans into him, and Steve relaxes into it, breathes Tony in, feels the tightness in his chest dissipate.

The last thing he remembers is the feel of Tony's breath on his neck, warm and comforting.

* * *

Steve wakes slowly, awareness creeping over him by inches. He's warm, he's comfortable, it's starting to get light out…there's an arm across his chest…his naked chest… He's naked. Steve opens his eyes, peers down at the mess of tousled black hair beneath his chin. Tony's arm is thrown haphazardly across him.

He's in Tony's bed.

He's in bed with Tony and there's no stopping the grin that breaks across his face at that. This is real. Last night… It wasn't a dream. Last night really happened.

He tightens the arm he has around Tony, ducks his head down to breathe him in, and sighs contentedly.

His movements must wake Tony because he starts to stir and then he's looking into Tony's deep blue eyes.

"Good morning," Steve says.

"Oh, it _is_ a good morning." And how is it possible that Tony's able to leer like that within minutes of waking?

"Yeah? What's good about it?" Steve teases.

"Any time I wake up with a gorgeous blond in my bed, it's a good morning, darlin'," Tony says.

Steve knows he's teasing, but his words still send a thrill through him. Tony pushes himself up to steal a kiss from Steve. His mouth is warm and soft with sleep. Steve wraps his other arm around Tony, pulls him closer.

Tony pulls away to murmur "Why _hello_ there," and Steve blushes, knowing that Tony can feel how hard he is against his stomach. "Have I ever told you—" Tony says, dropping kisses down Steve's neck in between his words, sending tingles down his spine, "—how much I love it when you blush?" He sucks at the hollow of Steve's throat and Steve can't help letting out a little moan at that. Now he's definitely awake. Steve squeezes Tony tight and rolls them over so he has Tony pinned underneath him. Tony looks up at him with bright, challenging eyes. "You've got me…what are you going to do with me?"

Steve presses Tony down into the mattress with his body weight, grinds his cock into Tony's thigh. Tony gives a little cry at that.

"God, you keep this up and you just may make a morning person of me yet," Tony says in a breathless voice and then he shifts and _ohshit_ that's Tony's cock against his.

"Y – yeah," Steve manages. What were they talking about? He sucks at the delicious skin of Tony's neck. Tony grabs his ass, encourages him to rock into him and Steve loses himself in the mindless pleasure of skin on skin, hard on hard. Goddamn that feels better than it has any right to. They move together in a delicious slide that has Steve panting and trying to remember how to breathe. And then one of Tony's hands slides up his ass, teases at the top of his cleft and oh, oh god, oh – oh – oh—

Steve whites out to the sound of Tony cursing long and fluently. He allows his weight to settle over Tony comfortably. The feel of the sticky mess between them is a little less comfortable. Tony's head has fallen back, eyes tightly closed.

He opens his eyes, peers up at Steve, says "Uh, so…"

"So," says Steve, kissing him lightly on the lips, mindful of his morning breath.

"God, you really…" Tony trails off with a little smile.

"I really what?"

"Want this," Tony admits. "I keep waiting for you to freak out on me. I never thought…"

"I want this," Steve says, kissing Tony firmly. "Really."

"I'm getting that," Tony says. He kisses Steve again, then makes a face. "We should probably get cleaned up before we wind up stuck together." But Tony doesn't make any effort to move, just keeps running his hands over Steve's back.

"Yeah," Steve agrees, relaxing into the touch. He knows he should move but… "Um, what are the chances you have an extra toothbrush?"

"Check under the sink. I think I've got an extra under there."

Steve chuckles. "You don't have food but you have extra toothbrushes." Tony pretends to look offended before pinching Steve's side. Steve yelps and rolls off of Tony. God, he feels giddy. He needs to get out of bed now or else he'll never leave. He stands up and feels Tony's eyes on him as he heads over to the bathroom.

Steve feels his stomach growl and it occurs to him that they didn't even eat dinner last night. Just the chips and he's pretty sure they didn't even finish the bag. No wonder he feels so hungry.

"Need someone to wash your back?"

"I don't think that's a good idea if I want to eat some time today."

"Oh, you can eat something alright."

Steve shuts the bathroom door firmly on Tony's laughter so that he can get down to the business of cleaning himself up. He brushes his teeth and takes a quick shower to wash away all the stickiness, then wraps a large fluffy towel around his waist and heads out to track down his clothes from wherever he'd thrown them last night. He finds them in a pile on top of the bed, Tony wrapped in the covers, snuggled beside them and glaring at the clock, which reads ten to eight.

"Did you know the first number on the clock was a seven when you got up?"

Steve tries to look innocent as he picks his clothes out of the pile. They fell asleep at like ten o'clock. Nine hours is plenty of sleep. Tony pulls the covers over his head.

"Don't be such a baby," Steve says fondly, as he pulls the comforter back.

Tony cracks one eye open. "This is all part of some evil plan to get me up early, isn't it?"

"You caught me," Steve smirks.

Tony smiles at him before swinging his legs off the bed and heading into the bathroom. Steve pulls on his clothes. He hears the shower start and takes a moment to finally look around Tony's room.

As rooms go it's fairly spartan. No art on the walls, just a small framed photo perched on top of a pile of textbooks. Steve stoops and sees that it's a photo of Tony and Pepper, huge smiles on their faces, beaming up at the camera. The textbooks are predictably boring with titles like: _Fundamentals of Machine Component Design_, _Electrical Mechanical Drafting with CAD_ and _Advanced Electronic Circuits and Electric Troubleshooting_. The walls are a soft blue-gray, faded in places where the remains of sticky tack suggest posters once hung. The furniture consists of a bed, dresser and matching bedside tables. The clean lines and polished wood make it look like something out of a Swedish furniture catalogue. One half of the room seems to have been dedicated to work, electronic parts strewn in a semicircle making it clear where Tony was sitting before he lost interest in some pet project.

The rest of the room is peppered with discarded articles of clothing, paper and electronics. Steve notices a scrap of paper tucked into the frame of the mirror. It's the drawing he did of Tony in the lab. It's not one of his best pieces, the perspective is off, the shading sloppy. When Tony had asked for it, Steve thought he was just indulging him. He never dreamt he'd hold onto it, let alone display it like this.

He smiles a little to himself then heads out into the kitchen and puts on the coffee. He's just poured his cereal (the milk has hit its sell-by date but it should still be good for another week) and a cup of coffee when Tony comes out with wet hair, wearing sweatpants and an old t-shirt. Steve hands him his cup wordlessly.

"You made coffee," Tony takes a large swallow and moans obscenely. "Be still my heart." Steve chuckles and turns back to his cereal. "Wait," Tony orders, staring at Steve. "You don't have coffee first thing in the morning."

"So?"

"Why'd you make coffee?"

"You drink coffee in the mornings," Steve replies, rolling his eyes. Obviously. He returns to his cereal, he needs to eat before it gets all soggy and gross, but after a couple mouthfuls he can still feel Tony's eyes boring holes into him. When he looks up, Tony's wearing a curious expression that Steve can't quite place. "What?"

Tony shakes his head and plops down next to him at the breakfast bar, cradles his coffee mug. Steve shrugs and returns to his Shreddies. Tony takes a couple more sips of his coffee.

"You sure you don't want some breakfast?" asks Steve, gesturing with his spoon towards his cereal bowl.

Tony scrunches up his face. "No way."

Steve shakes his head. "You are going to be very hungry by nine," he predicts.

"This is why I hate mornings. There's a reason I'm not usually up before ten," replies Tony, draining his cup. He pushes back from the table to go and pour another, but instead of heading right for the coffeemaker, he stops behind Steve, curls a hand through Steve's hair and leans in close to murmur, "Of course, you did make a pretty convincing argument this morning."

Steve tries to control his shiver as Tony pulls away. "Yeah?" he says, turning to watch Tony pick up the carafe.

"Mm," Tony says, filling his cup. Steve finds his eyes drawn to the way the stretched neck of his t-shirt shows off the lines of Tony's neck and a hint of his collarbone. He swallows hard as Tony continues, voice low, "Very persuasive."

Steve abandons his cereal in favour of cornering Tony up against the counter. He bends his head to place a soft kiss just below Tony's ear. He feels Tony shiver against him and can't help but smile. "Does that mean you'll be getting up with me again?"

"Bubblegum, getting _up_ with you has never been an issue," Tony leers.

"Oh yeah?" Steve murmurs as he trails his lips along Tony's neck.

"Fuck, you have no idea," Tony says, running his hands under Steve's shirt, drawing absent-minded lines along his back. "Have you seen yourself, Steve? You are crazy-hot. And you were my student and I thought you were straight and just…do you have any idea how hard it was not to ogle you constantly?"

"You can ogle me now."

"Oh believe me," Tony says, sliding his hands to grab Steve's ass firmly. "I am."

Tony kisses him, mouth soft, the kiss slow and sweet, a gentle caress of lips and tongue. When the kiss ends, Steve's mouth still tastes of coffee.

"Y'know," Tony says after a beat, smiling up at him playfully, "we never did end up playing any video games yesterday."

"Darn," Steve says, rubbing his hands over Tony's arms. "We skipped dinner too. What were we thinking?"

"I don't know, I feel like I had plenty to eat… Better than leftovers."

"That's true. I know better than to trust anything that comes out of your fridge after that time you tried to poison me with three-week old lasagna."

"Hey, I do believe I only said it _probably_ wouldn't kill you."

"That thing was one day away from growing legs and walking off!"

"So what, now you don't eat things with legs? You going vegetarian on me? Because I don't know how I feel about dating a vegetarian."

Steve laughs to cover up the flush of warmth.

* * *

Steve and Tony play video games for a couple hours before Steve really does have to go. Unfortunately his papers are not going to write themselves. Tony drops him off, says he might as well since he needs to go into the lab anyway. Steve doesn't protest. After missing him for the last two weeks, it's nice to have an extra ten minutes with Tony.

"Coffee Tuesday?" Tony asks when he pulls up in front of Steve's place.

"Yeah," Steve says, flashing a grin before pressing a quick kiss against Tony's lips and getting out. He can't quite keep the dopey smile off his face as he heads into the house.

He'd planned on making a quick trip up to his room—he really needs a change of clothes—but he's not even up three stairs before Clint's voice is calling from the kitchen "That you, Steve?" and then he, Nat and Thor are crowded in the entryway, grinning at him.

Well, so much for that plan.

"Um, hey," says Steve, stepping back down off the stairs.

"You didn't come home last night," Clint observes.

Natasha doesn't say anything, just tilts her head at him, the tiniest of smiles tugging up the corner of her mouth.

"Nope," Steve agrees cheerfully.

"Well how 'bout that," Clint says, crossing his arms and smirking at him. "So did you correct his false assumptions?"

"I might have given him some better data to work with."

"I'll bet you did," Natasha says, and now she's smirking too.

And really, what can Steve say to that? He feels heat rise in his cheeks.

Clint gives a low whistle. "Looks like it was some really good data."

"Shut up," Steve says.

"I gather then that your reconciliation with Anthony was successful?" Thor asks, clasping Steve on the back warmly. "You told him your feelings and he returns them?"

"Yeah," Steve admits.

"Congratulations are in order! I am happy for you," Thor says, smiling widely.

"So that makes Tony…your boyfriend. First one to call it! Score one for Barton," Clint crows.

Natasha rolls her eyes and cuffs Clint lightly. "Shush you," she says, but Steve isn't really paying attention to their bickering now, he's thinking about Clint's words.

Boyfriend. Tony is his boyfriend.

There's no stopping the grin that splits his face.

* * *

Authors' Note:

There is more coming, but we don't have a clear timeline on when it will go up. It's plotted but we haven't started writing yet. We'll post updates to our tumblr (also, we still haven't posted one of the requested Tangents, so that'll go up there too in the next couple of weeks.)

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
